Joshua World Productions Wikia:Rules
Welcome to the Joshua World Productions Wikia! This Wiki is to be user-friendly for all ages. No matter if you're registered or unregistered, please follow these rules: }} |} | class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} General Rules Early Rules # No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated too!) Those who don't follow this rule will receive a warning. Those who break this rule too much will receive any block time depending on how much you break this rule. # No spamming. Those who do will be blocked for 1 day. # No "mature references", for want of a better word. Those who do will be blocked for 1 week. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) You will get a warning if you do this. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. You will get a warning if you do this. # No vandalism! This can mess up the wiki! Those who vandalize it will have a 1 week block. # This could be considered a "catch all" rule: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. # Do not create hate on the production. Those who do will have a 3 day block. # Do not add fictional things about Joshua World Productions. An admin will block you for 1 week. The admin will revert to the version that was edited last time. Image Rules # Do not add images that are offensive or insulting to people. # When you upload pictures do not leave spaces between the words. # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm.jpg", "Picture 013.JPG", "Capture 013.png" or similar. Name it always after the article and what number image it is, for example, "ThePicklePig13.jpg" or similar. # Do not upload really small images. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already uploaded. In other words don't upload duplicates unless it has good quality. # Do not upload any edited images. # Do not upload any blurry images. # Do not upload any fan images without an admin's permission. # When uploading images from magazines or books, always be sure to remove the text from the images. Video Rules # Do not add videos that are offensive or insulting to people. # Don't upload duplicate videos. # Avoid uploading videos with watermarks or any similar features. # Do not upload any fan made videos. The only exception to this rule is the "Video of the Week", featured on the main page. Talk Page/Article Comment/Message Wall Rules * All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, and walls. # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all talk pages comments with four tildes (~~~~). # Talk pages and article comments are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Please do not reply to comments and message threads that are over two weeks old. Chances are that the comment or message thread that you are responding to has had its issue resolved, therefore replying to it isn't necessary. # Old comments with resolved issues or that are no longer relevant are subject to deletion to keep the pages clear. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. # Don't answer messages left for other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. # Message walls are for brief conversations only. Any long communication should be carried out on chat or via private message on the Wiki's Forum. Admin Rules # Admins are allowed to edit other users pages, but they have to do it for a reason. # If someone had just been blocked, the admins must tell why the user has been blocked in italics. Block Time Here are some time limits of bans if you break the rules. These are how long you will be blocked if you are caught breaking any rules that say that it will give you this block time. # Warning. This isn't a block. # 1 Day # 2 Days # 3 Days # 1 Week